Spank-You Captain Obvious
by angelwitch59
Summary: Dean and Sam are grounded at Bobby's. It's hot. Sam wants to cool off, Dean's not so keen. Things get hotter. WARNING PARENTAL SPANKING, DO NOT READ IF THIS IS LIKELY TO UPSET OR OFFEND IN ANY WAY!


**Spank-you Captain Obvious.**

"Hey Dean, I'm hot"

"Yeah."

"I'm bored and it's hot."

"Yeah, I know Sammy."

"It's Sam, Dean. Can we go down to the river? It'll be much cooler there and we could swim and.."

"Nope, we're grounded Sammy, we're supposed to be checking and cleaning the weapons so get over here and help."

"Deeeean I'm tooo hot! Pleeeassse."

"No Sammy, Dad said no and Bobby said no."

"It's SAM, Dean and Dad's not here, neither is Bobby, they'll be gone for at least another 3 hours, so they'll never know! Come on Dean pleeeease, you know you want to."

"No _Sam _we can't! After that unfortunate little incident with the experimental water cannon? You_ know_ we can't Sammy!"

"Oh come on Dean, the dog was fine!"

"Yeah? What about the broken screen door panel, we're lucky we got off so lightly…."

"**_Lightly_**? That spoon of Bobby's is definitely not light!"

"Well yeah, I guess it's not. But Bobby only whacked us about a dozen times or so, it could have been so much worse, Dad's belt or that damned hairbrush. We're lucky Dad _didn't_ spank us as well and if we get caught skipping out on a grounding he sure as fuck will and you can bet he'll use more than that spoon."

"Dean we _won't_ get caught, they're miles away, we've got time to go and swim get cooled off and then come back and finish the weapons, you're almost done anyway. Dad and Bobby will never know we were gone!"

"For the last time Sam NO, you know Dad always seems to find out and I…"

"Screw you jerk, I'm off."

"Sam get your ass the fuck back here…Sam, Sam, SAM, SAMMY! SHIT YOU LITTLE BITCH, GET BACK HERE NOW!"

Dean stared at the swinging porch door, mouth slightly agape, not truly ready to believe that Sam had so blatantly disobeyed not only John and Bobby's orders but his as well. By the time Dean had regained his senses and managed to extricate himself from the table and weapons Sam was long gone.

Dean chased after his brother he was pissed, real pissed and he knew only too well from bitter experience that somehow Dad would know! He ran fast and caught up with Sam just at the point where they usually swam. He yelled at Sam to stop but just got the finger in reply, little runt! Sam jumped straight in, clothes and all!

"Come on in Dean, water's lovely!" his little brother beamed at him!

"What the fuck?" Dean was torn between dragging Sam out of the water and kicking his ass and just giving in to the heat and diving in.

Watching Sammy splash about he couldn't stay angry, it was indeed extremely hot. Dean figured what the hell kicked off his shoes, whipped off his jeans and shirt and jumped in, play fight!

Dean made sure to land a few solid swats across his little brother's ass just to remind him who was boss, but they ducked and dived, splashed around and had a huge amount of fun.

Cooled down the boys returned to the house about an hour later, Dean re-dressed minus his shorts and Sam stripped down to his wet boxers carrying the rest of his clothing. Just as they were sorting themselves out they heard the distant rumbling of the Impala heralding the return of both John and Bobby.

"Jesus Sammy, get upstairs fast, lose that wet gear and put dry stuff on, then flush the john and come down, got that?"

Sam stuffed his wet clothes under the bed figuring they could haul it out later, sneak the clothes into the laundry hamper and find somewhere to dry his sneakers off.

John and Bobby walked into the house to see Dean sitting at the table diligently polishing the stock of a sawn off shotgun.

"Hey Dad, Bobby you're back early, everything okay?"

"Everything's fine kiddo, where's your brother?"

As if on cue the toilet above was flushed and shortly after Sam bounded down the stairs.

Whilst Bobby made lunch John took the opportunity to catch up with his sons.

Something was off, John realised this quite quickly but continued to chat with the boys asking how they had spent the morning, other than weapon cleaning, had they done any research, training maybe?

"Nope, sorry Dad no research, just cleaning and chatting, that's alright yeah ?"

John nodded and left the room. Dean huffed a huge sigh of relief and Sam relaxed into his big brother's side.

Less than five minutes later a fuming John Winchester returned to the room.

"Boys find a corner and wait."

"Dad, what for?"

"Oh I think you know what for Dean Winchester and I suggest you cut the bullshit because I've already heard more than enough lies from the both of you for one day! Now are you going to do as I told you or do I need to repeat myself? I'd think you'd rather I didn't have to do that but it's your choice."

LATER

"Under the bed Sammy, really, _under the bed_? Could you have been more obvious, Captain Obvious?"

Before his brother had a chance to reply a loud voice rang out from right behind him,

"DEAN! Are you supposed to be talking?"

Both Sam and Dean jumped, how the fuck did a man that size move so damn stealthily?

"No Sir."

John applied a couple of firm swats to Dean's rear end, causing him to wince, "So quit it, you just added extra swats to your punishment, keep it up and I promise you won't like the consequences. Take that as a warning Samuel, no talking whilst in time-out! Got that boys?"

Dean was sorely tempted, (sore being the operative word), _not _to answer that, after all the man had just said _"no talking in time-out" _but, fortunately for him, he was wise enough to dutifully respond with the expected "Yessir" along with Sammy.

LATER STILL.

"Samuel come here."

Sam reluctantly left his corner and stepped towards his father.

"Now I think we both realise why we are here, that right Samuel?"

"Yessir."

"Okay, so you know that I am punishing you for disobedience and lying, you do _not_ wait until I am gone and then do what you like, you were grounded and I expect you to obey whether or not I am here. Let's hope this spanking reminds you of that!"

A few seconds later Sam found himself face down over his Dad's knee, his exposed and totally bare butt ready for all the attention John was about to lavish upon it!

And lavish John did, fast, furious, hot and hard, smack after smack until Sammy's backside was glowing red and his sorrowful apologies actually resembled true remorse!

John was as generous with his post spanking comfort as he was with dealing the blows and Sam was quickly wrapped in his Dad's arms, sobbing out his "I'm sorrys" into his father's warm chest.

A short while later John carried a sleepy Sam upstairs, placed him face down on his bed and kissed the top of his head.

"Sleep well baby, love you,"

With a deep sigh John turned to descend the stairs and deal with Dean.

He called Dean over, one look was enough to let him know that Dean realised how much he had let his Dad down . He held his arms open and said "Come here son."

John waited until Dean was calm before instructing him to lower his pants and briefs and bend over his lap.

Despite Dean's earlier fears John didn't use a belt or brush, neither did he use Bobby's spoon, however he did apply his hand, his large firm hand, again and again and again to Dean's ever reddening and increasingly sore and tender backside. Nothing else needed to make a point.

John clutched his sorry , sobbing and apologetic son to his chest much the same as he had done for Sam,

"You ok kiddo?"

A mumbled hrhumph was the reply.

"Hey come on you made a mistake, all done, all forgiven. Let's get you upstairs hey, afternoon nap with your brother"

Dean glared up at John but still allowed himself to be led up the stairs and to his bed, drifting off to sleep with his Dad running his fingers through his hair.


End file.
